


Daddy's Friend

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Girl On Girl, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit





	Daddy's Friend

Katherin crawls up into their bed, it was almost time for Norman to Skype them, he had been away for a few weeks and this was their way of seeing him and him seeing his girls, and his girls missed him so bad.

“Baby come on he’s gonna be calling anytime now,” she yells for her girlfriend Sammi, they had been together a long time even before they met Norman.

“I’m comin,” Sammi comes into the bedroom, shutting the bedroom door he hard wood cold on her feet as she made her way to the bed. She could go around and get on her side but she smirks as she climbs over Katherin, leaning down kissing her before taking her spot beside her. “I love you kitten,” Sammi smirks leaning over kissing her naked shoulder, both of them in nothing but their bras and panties.

“Love you too sweetheart” Katherin leans over moaning when her lips meet Sammi’s. Sammi’s hand was creeping up her thigh when they hear the alert telling them Norman was calling they both giggle at how fast she jerks her hand away from Kat’s thigh.

When the screen come on both ladies were happily surprised to not only see their man Norman, but also one of his best friends and a man they both found very sexy. “Hey my baby girls,” Norman smiles.

“Hi Daddy,” the girls say in unison,

“Hi ladies,” the other man smirks.

“Hi Balty,” the two blush, Norman knew his girls had a crush on Balthazar, and tonight he was gonna add his best friend to his and his girl’s fun time.

“How are my pretty girls?” Norman asks.

“Good, we miss you tho Daddy,” Katherin pouts, Sammi nodding agreeing with her.

“Daddy misses his sweet baby girls too, but Daddy will be home soon, and he will make this time up to you two, does that sound good?” Norman wished he could bring his girls with him everywhere he went but he couldn’t they kept him too distracted even when he left them at the hotel all he could think about was his two sexy baby girls back at the hotel then he would have to walk around with his cock hard and throbbing at the thought of his naked submissive baby girls “Yes Daddy,” Sammi smirks. Yeah Daddy,” Katherine blushed.  

“So my sweet girls, daddy brought his friend with him, Daddy and his friend wants to watch Daddy’s sweet girls play together is that okay?” Norman had been hard all day at the thought of showing off his girls to Balthazar, his girls were sexy as hell and he was so proud of them.

“Yay Daddy,” both girls squealed making the men chuckle, both girls got instantly wet at the thought of not only Norman watching but Balthazar who both girls had a crush on.

“Okay my loves you know every time we play we have to have rules, and the rules for tonight are easy, you two do what we tell you to do. Understand?” Norman licked his lips wishing he could reach through his computer and feel how wet they were.

Both girls smiled and nodded their heads they understood it was the same rule that Daddy always had, and they were both excited to get to show off for Balthazar, make their Daddy proud.

“Good girls. Okay Daddy wants you to undress each other slowly,” the girls smile at one another, they loved when they got to spend play time with just each other.  Katherin knew Sammi better than anyone they had known each other since they were kids, they started dating at thirteen got into the Dd/lg lifestyle when they met Norman five years ago and they were the two happiest women on the earth.

Laid the computer at the foot of the bed so the guys could still see them before moving up to her knees closing the space between her and Sammi, Sammi doing the same lightly tracing her fingers up Katherin’s ribs loving the shiver and goosebumps she gets om the lightest of touch. Sammi leans in close to Katherin burying her face in her neck kissing and sucking at her neck as she unhooks her bra tossing t the floor. “So beautiful,” Sammi moans, her moaning being echoed by the two men in the computer. Sammi kisses down her chest, her hand cupping her breast licking her lips before sucking her nipple into her mouth.

“Fuck! Kat baby her bar,” Norman’s vice was already getting deeper, shaky with arousal.

“Yes Daddy,” Kat smiles and cups her face playfully nipping at her bottom lip before kissing her their tongues fighting for dominance without their Daddy their they liked to fight a bit for dominance. She unhooks Sammi’s bra, pulling it off of her Sammi smirking when Katherin tugs at the small silver bar in her nipples.

“Fuck,” the two girl looks to the computer it was Balthazar who had his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped, working his pants down hi thighs. Norman was in heaven with his sexy girls, playing with each other and his best friend stroking his beautiful cock right there beside him.

“Balty’s already going at it,” Katherin whispers in Sai’s hear loving the little giggle that came from her.

“Sammi baby?” Sammi loved the sound of Norman voice.

“Yes Daddy,” Sammi smirked as she looks to the computer.

“Is our kitten wet? Can you check for Daddy please?” Norman had pulled off his shirt, so had Balthazar.

Sammi sucks her bottom lip into her mouth as she slips her hand into Katherin’s soaked panties. “She’s so so wet Daddy,” Sammi slips her finger between her wet lips, the smell of their arousal is intoxicating to both of them.

“Take those panties off of her Daddy wants to see how wet our kitten is” Norman’s cock twitches in his jeans, he could imagine the smell of sex. Fuck he needed to get home to his girls.

“Take your jeans off Norm, come on I wanna see ya,” the girls hear Balthazar moan in their Daddy’s ear, both girls smiling, happy that he had someone there with him. Sammi wanted to look back at her Daddy’s big thick cock, but having Kat laid out in front of her was too much, she couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

“Look Daddy…. look…look how wet our kitten is,” Sammi smiles using his fingers to spread Katherin’s glistening wet folds, Katherin moaning. Norman could easily see his girls, juices leaking from her pussy.

“Fuck such a sexy little pussy, you got there baby. Mmmmmm Daddy can’t wait to get home so he can eat that sweet pussy,” Normans words alone had both girls, moaning growing even wetter. “Sammi lose those panties darlin, Daddy wants you eating her pussy, with that pretty little pussy of yours in front of the camera so me and Balty can see it okay?”

 Norman wraps his hand around his cock, him and Balty both hard as rocks, he wanted to taste the bead of precum dribbling down the thick length of Balthazar’s cock. Norman couldn’t pull his eyes off of Balthazar’s cock, licking his lips.  Balthazar looks over to Norman he couldn’t believe he was here doing this, he loved Norman and the girls and had always wanted to be involved in their relationship. Balthazar swipes his finger up the length of his cock, gathering as much precum as he could.

“Here baby open up…. I want you to taste me,” Balthazar’s cock twitches as Norman smiles his hand circling around his wrist bringing his hand to his mouth licking the precum that was dripping down Baltys finger before sucking the finger into his mouth swirling his tongue around his finger hallowing out his cheeks sucking his finger, his blue eyes staring into Balthazar’s brown ones.  “Fuck baby,” Balthazar moans, feeling his cock jerk feeling Norman suck his finger had him wanting to push Norman to his knees.

Balthazar pulls his finger out of Normans mouth, “I wanna kiss you,” Balthazar breathes.

“Do it, Daddy likes you,” Katherin says both guy’s jerking looking to the computer, seeing both girls sitting and watching them. “Yeah he likes you a lot…. he even has dirty dreams about you,” Sammi says both girls giggling.

“Hmmm really, well thanks for telling me girls,” Balthazar smirks looking back to Norman who was blushing.

“You welcome Sir,” both girls giggle.

Balthazar smiles turning to Norman pushing his lips against Normans licking at his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Norman parts his lips allowing Balthazar in his mouth and for the first time in his life, he gave up control and let Balthazar dominate the kiss.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Sammi moans her hand between Katherin’s thighs, easily slipping a finger into her.

“Girls……hey girls, back to what Daddy told you to do,” Norman tries to catch his breath, Balthazar had taken his breath away.

“Yes Daddy,” the girls smile, happy that their Daddy had finally got to kiss his friend.

Sammi pulls off her panties tossing them to the floor, she smiles moving between Katherin’s legs kissing up her calfs, kissing the inside of each knee, placing soft kitten kisses up her thighs one side then the other.

“Baby spread them legs wilder for Daddy,” Normans voice sent shivers down her spine, she spreads her legs. “Damn nice,” Sammi hears Balty moan.

Sammi shoves her hands under Katherin’s ass, pulling her closer, before burying her face into one of her favorite places to be. The sounds of her slurping, mixed with Katherin’s moans fill the room, soon accompanied by the guy’s curses and the sound of their hands on their cocks.

Sammi alternated between sucking on her clit, to flicking it with her tongue. Kat slides further down on the bed grinding her pussy on Sammi’s face before pulling her legs up spreading them into a split giving the men an even better view of her pussy.  Sammi bites and nibbles on Katherin’s folds, sucking, hearing Katherin moan she knew she was enjoying it.  “Sammi please,” Katherin moans, they had been together for so long Sammi knew what she wanted, she sucks on her clit again as she shoved two fingers into her.

“Stop…. babe…. please,” Katherin moans, Sammi pulls her fingers out of her knowing if she didn’t she would cum without permission. Sammi rubs her hands up Katherin’s thigh looking up at her “you taste so good babe….so sweet,” she kisses her thigh, kissing her mound before kissing up her body chuckling when she feels Katherin grab her hair pulling her to kiss her.

“My babies, you are so sexy and such good girls. Daddy was so proud that he went out before he left and bought you a brand new…. toy, that me and Balthazar would love to watch you two play with,” Norman was excited to watch them play with their new toy.

“Really Daddy a new toy?” Kat hurries up on her knees.

“Yep it’s in the toy chest, you know where Daddy keeps the keys go get it my sweet girls,” Norman groans working his hand slowly from base to tip. “Can I?” Balty slowly reaches over, his hand replacing Normans. “Fuck,” Norman moans, it was much better than his own hand.

“Sammi look…. look he got it for us,” Kat was excited as she pulls their new toy from the toy chest, it was a thick purple double headed dildo…. the one they had showed him the last time they were at the shop.

“Daddy was listening…come on let’s go play with it, if we don’t hurry Balty will finish him off… you know how long Daddy has wanted him,” Sammi smiles taking Katherin by the hand as they walk back to the bed.

“Did you find the new toy my good girls?” Norman asks squeezing the base of his cock to hold off his climax.

“Yes Daddy,” Katherin smiles sitting cross legged on the bed.

“Did he get the right one girls?” Balthazar ask, snaking his hand behind Normans neck.

“Yeah he did, thank you Daddy,” Sammi was excited to use the new toy her and Katherin had always wanted to get one but never did.

“Show Daddy and Balty how good you two play together,” Norman leans back in his chair, Balthazar, did the same stroking himself.

Sammi, took the toy from Katherin “lay back a bit spread your legs baby,” Sammi smiles. Katherin kisses Sammi before doing as Sammi told her, Sammi takes the toy running it through Katherin’s juices, slicking up the toy before, gently working the thick toy into Katherin. “Oh fuck its thick,” Katherin gasps adjusting in the bed, getting more comfortable to take the toy.

“You okay? Is it too big?” Sammi asks. “I’m perfect, its aint any thicker then Daddy, come on it’s your turn,” Katherine smirks holding the toy still as Sammi moves, laying one leg over Katherin’s, positioning herself like they done when Daddy wanted to watch them scissor, Katherin smirks as she pushes the other end of the toy into Sammi.

“Damn it is thick,” Sammi moans, as Katherin rubs her thigh.

“Ready to move babe?” Katherin asks. “Yeah,” Sammi smiles as she flattens her hands on the bed and slowly starts moving her hips. “Fuck” Katherin moans, the way Sammi was moving had the toy sliding in and out of her.

“How’s it feel my babies?” Norman groans he couldn’t wait to be there so he could touch them and watch them, as the two fuck each other with the toy, seeing the toy going in and out of his girls.

“Good…. Daddy,” Sammi moans. “Sooooo good,” Katherin gasps gripping tight on Sammi’s thighs, as they both swivel their hips, the toy just long enough to hit each girl’s, gspot as they ride the toy. Both girls had forgot the computer was even in the room, as they got in a rhythm, that had them both on the verge of cumming.

“Holy fuck…. fuck faster Norm,” both girls jerk looking towards the computer hearing Balty cry out, they could tell he was close, their hips speed up and their moaning gets louder as they watch his body tense up and spurts of cum shot from his thick cock, covering Daddy’s hand as Daddy licks his lips watching each spurt of cum erupt from his cock. “Damn that was fuckin amazing,” Daddy growls, bringing his hand up to his mouth.

Watching Daddy lick Balty’s cum off his hand had the girls begging “Daddy please…. we are so close Daddy please,” Katherin moans her eyes now closed both girl’s hips bucking harder the toy so deep in their pussy’s Norman could only see s sliver of purple.

“Fuck girls you got the toy so deep…. fuck my babies cum for Daddy,” Norman gasps feeling Balthazar’s mouth close around his cock.

Katherin’s grip tightens on Sammi’s thighs as she cums so hard, Sammi could feel the toy almost be pushed out of her by the force of her orgasm. Seeing Katherin’s face as she cums pushes Sammi over the edge, she grips the sheets, as she cums hard, their juices mixing on the bed, as Katherin gently pulls the toy out of them.

They both fall into each other’s laps, as they come down from their orgasms. They both turn to watch as their Daddy bucks hard into Balty’s mouth, his fingers so tight in his hair they could see his knuckles turning white as he cums down Balty’s throat.  “Fuck that was amazing,” Norman moans pulling Balty up to him pushing his tongue into his mouth, tasting himself on Balty’s tongue.

Norman pulls away from Balty looking towards the computer, “did my girls, have fun?” Norman asks running his fingers through Balty’s hair.

“Yes Daddy,” the girls say in unison, both smiling at Balty his head laying on their Daddy’s thigh. “Did you have fun Daddy?” Katherin asks smirking as Sammi lays her head on her thigh.

“Yes Daddy had an amazing time, thank you. Girls are you okay with what Daddy and Balty did?” Norman” loved his girls, he would never want to hurt his girls ever.

“Yeah we are okay Daddy,” Sammi smiles. “Is he gonna join us?” Katherin asks twirling Sammi’s hair.

“When Daddy gets home we will all sit down and talk about that, okay my babies.” Norman tells them. “Okay Daddy,” Katherin smiles.

“Okay babies, you two clean your new toy and put it back in the toy chest. Than you two change the sheets, and take your bath and get to bed early, Daddy wants you both naked. Daddy will be home first thing in the morning, probably even before my two sleepy heads wake up.” Norman had decided he and Balty would leave and take the red eye home.

“Okay Daddy, can’t wait to see you, we miss you,” Sammi smiles happy he was coming home. “I miss you girls too, good night Daddy loves you,” Norman blew them a kiss, the girls giggling and blowing kisses back to him.

“Thank you girls for sharing your Daddy with me, goodnight, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Balthazar smiles picking his head up off Normans thigh. “Thank you for helping are Daddy cum,” Katherin blushes. “Love you we will see you tomorrow,” Sammi smiles sitting up kissing the blush on Katherin’s chest.

Katherin logs off the chat, and closes it down, Sammi takes the toy cleans it, puts it back in the toy chest locks it up and puts the key up. The two do as Daddy told them to do they couldn’t help but talk about how they felt about Balty, maybe joining them and their Daddy. Both deciding that they were not only okay with it but they were excited about it as they snuggled together in bed falling asleep.

 

 

 

 


End file.
